


Time heals all wounds

by skyxsoup



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sweet/Hot, i dont really know what that tag means but its both sweet and hot so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyxsoup/pseuds/skyxsoup
Summary: Red doesn’t show his emotions often, but there are moments.





	Time heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Set long after their journey, and Reds Mt Silver escapade, where they share a small apartment with a window facing the morning sun.

Red doesn't show his emotions easily. Not like others do.

War torn and scarred from a journey too young and far too violent, it takes a toll, and in Red’s case, sealed away his emotions.

Green understands.

He understands the haunting dreams and scars Red can't explain, and the ones he can. The gaps in memory, and the ones he wished he could forget that remind him too much of _before_.

But there are moments.

Moments early in the morning, after a night of sweet moans and gasps and of making love. Or late at night when they just hold each other, warm and content and Reds eyes clear for something as short as a second. Glimpses of the starry eyed child from their youth, before team rocket, and battles and the violence of adults.

Moments when what he truly feels inside breaks through the walls so carefully crafted after years and years of building them thick and fortified.

 

It's early on one such morning, but just late enough that the sunrise shines through the blinds, filling the room with light.

Green wakes with an arm around his waist, face down but bodies close, as Red trails fingertips down his uncovered back. He feels it through the haze of sleep as it stops where the sheets bundle up below the small of his back, and slowly makes its way back up like a pattern, rising and dipping with the curve of his spine. 

He hums into the feeling, basking in the soft caress when he turns onto his side and blinks into the bright sunlight encasing Red, making a halo around the edges of his body.

When he can finally blink past the light and the blur of sleep, he finds Red leaning on his hand, smiling down at him gentle and sweet. The sudden image takes his breath away, a rare sight of Red so sincere and exposed. It's breathtaking and _beautiful_ , and his mouth goes dry with an overwhelming affection.

Red eyes are soft and unguarded as he pushes a stray hair off from Green face and behind his ear. A lost cause with Greens naturally messy bedhead but Green was not one to argue as Red’s caresses move in an arch down to his cheek.

Green smiles into it, closing his eyes as a thumb brushes just underneath, void of any urgency or desire to stop.

“Mornin...” he hums contently, barely a whisper between them, but it's loud enough that he knows Red can hear him.

“Morning Green...” he replies, hand dragging up through Greens hair. Green sighs, ready to welcome sleep once again when Red grabs a handful and tugs. The pull is harmless, gentle even, but just enough for Green to open his eyes with a sweet, suprised moan.

Red smooths his hair out once again, fingers gliding leisurely as they made their way down his neck. Green keeps his eyes trained to Reds, watching, and barely contains a gasp when nails drag across his nipple.

Red’s eyes, tracking his motion down Greens body, flicker back to Greens briefly. 

He works the nub, and Green had to close his eyes against the touch as his breathing grows steadily weaker.

“ _Fuck_ …” 

Red gives a final tug, running his palm once more over the planes of his chest before roaming lower. His fingers trail down his skin, tracing the lines of lean muscle, before his palm flattens, rubbing circles across his abdomen. He takes his damn time, just feeling Green’s lean frame beneath him, and it almost makes Green squirm from his own budding arousal.

Then, his touch grows lower and lower, until it slips beneath the sheets.

Green gasps when Red finally grabs his dick, already half hard and growing by the second.

Reds thumb rubs over the tip, then fingertips trail down the length too too soft, its not enough as he squirms and Red just continues _teasing_. But before he gets the chance to voice his complaint, Red takes him fully in his hand, grip tight, and strokes him to full hardness.

Any words are quickly lost, a sweet sigh growing into a low, gasping groan as his head falls back against the sheets. 

Green has to stop himself from thrusting into Reds fist, dizzy with want as a vibrant heat grows throughout his entire body with each stroke.

Then Red jerks him with a twist of his hand, and a choked moan escapes him as grips the sheets tight. 

He barely recalls closing his eyes, until he's suddenly not and Red is so, so close, not more than a foot away, and it almost hurts to not close the distance. To not to feel him under his own hands. But the look on Reds face is too much to interrupt, to not ingrain every moment he could with his eyes. So he reaches out to Red's chest instead, mimicking his touch from earlier as he moved in lazy circles across the tight, warm skin.

He rubs over a nipple, and Red gasps, not once taking his gaze off of Greens and he burns the sight in his memory. 

The heat begins to build steadily. The feel of Red beneath his hands taking him further and further, grounding Green to the source of his desire and lust and affection. 

Reds touch is just on the right side of rough, and Reds name rolls heavily off his tongue with a groan as precome drips and Red. Red just smiles down at him genuine and sweet and it's too much.

He begins to whine shamelessly, but he cant bring himself to care. 

His voice breaks, curses coming out in shaky breaths and Red strokes faster, and he just takes it. Grabs tight onto Reds arms. His voice hitches, raw and desperate, and he knows he's close, gasping out to let Red know just as much. And then finally, finally Red presses their mouths together, passionate and filthy as he eats up each of Greens moans.

He doesn't last long then, one, two strokes before he's coming undone in Reds hand, whimpering into Red's mouth.

Red milks him through it, tongue down his throat, until he cant take it anymore, oversensitive and almost painful, and Red lets go. He breaks the kiss and looks down as the euphoria of release fills Green, leaving him pliant and wrecked, and knowing it was all because of Red.

Red grabs one of their discarded shirts from the night before, wiping his hand off before returning back to Green. Red tugs him close and Green turns into him willingly, wrapping his arms around Red’s waist with a content sigh as they rested their foreheads together.

“We should sleep for another hour....” Green mumbles after he catches his breath, fatigue seeping into him.

And Red just laughs, melodic and beautiful, and Green has to force his eyes open just to take in the scene.

“An hour and then it's your turn.” He forewarns sleepily, and it's anything but harsh, and all promise.

Red turns with sweet eyes and replies against Greens lips.

“I can live with that.”

 

 

 

  
Red doesn't show his emotions often.

But there are moments, more and more as time flows on and wounds heal.

Green understands, because he has wounds of his own. 

But as long as they're together, he knows it's worth the wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two.
> 
> (Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! I really appreciate it)


End file.
